


declaration of independence

by inverse



Series: singularities [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every setter's worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oikawa

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa asked, “where are you going?”

Iwaizumi looked at him coldly. Oikawa realised that he was kneeling on the court, limbs loose and lethargic.

“You’ve led us to too many losses against Shiratorizawa,” Iwaizumi replied. “The team will resign as of today and transfer schools. Only Ushijima can lead us to victory.”

“Only Ushijima,” chorused the other regulars. Oikawa couldn’t breathe.

Ushijima was on the other side of the court. Stone-faced, he said, “I told you you would regret it if you didn’t come here.”

 

Oikawa jolted awake in a cold sweat. Phew! It was just a bad dream.


	2. kageyama

Hinata had grown fifty centimetres over the holidays. This was because of his relentless diet of milk and meat buns. Now he was a whole head taller than Kageyama.

“This is amazing!” he exclaimed brightly, towering over the net. “I can see everything by myself now. Thanks, Kageyama, but now I can spike by myself.”

“Atta boy,” said Daichi proudly.

“We’re going to win all the competitions,” Sugawara wiped away a stray tear.

“I made some space for you on the bench,” Yamaguchi said, moving aside.

 

Kageyama jolted awake in a cold sweat. Phew! It was just a bad dream.


	3. sugawara

“Well, it’s decided then,” Coach Ukai said. “We’ll give the regular spot to Kageyama. I’m relieved you already understand how important you can be from a support perspective.”

Sugawara nodded. He had been looking forward to playing as the regular setter for a year now, but he had to put the team’s interests before his own.

During that afternoon’s practice, Sugawara helped Kageyama and Hinata with their quick set. Kageyama really was exceptional. He was such a quick learner. Sugawara was glad he came to Karasuno.

 

Sugawara went to bed a little earlier that night. He didn’t have any dreams.


End file.
